Starlit Destinies: Andros and Ashley
by Star Le Faith
Summary: Andros and Ashley Romance Themes! Based off of the Ars Amatoria challenge.
1. Friends

Disclaimer: Hah! I wish...

Author's Note: Well, just like I promised (only a few days late...) I just deleted Forever Light, and am now adding this story! So enjoy! (and updates should be much more freqent here!)

* * *

Friends

They started out as nothing but strangers.

He saw her, she saw him. They looked briefly at each other, and then were no more. But something had passed between them, and that was their 'mutual foundation'.

Slowly, they grew to acquaintances. Say 'slowly' – he had hated her at first; not really hated **her** but the life she lived, the love she knew, the innocence she held.

He had never wanted to be anything more, but they had become more. Much more. But before that, they were friends.

After a while, he began to accept her, and they became… well… friends.

Not just those say-hi-in-the-hall friends, but sit-with-at-lunch and first-and-foremost-partner friends. It took a while, but they trusted each other, and cared for each other.

Still, it wasn'tenough for that mutual foundation lain down.

True enough, they started looking at each other more, noticing the other, and finally, love happened.

They were lovers, husband and wife, proud parents, advice givers, but before all of that, they were friends.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, what a nice beginning to such a nice tribute to romance:) 


	2. Dare

Disclaimer: Well, I don't actually say any names in here, but… Well, considering that I'm still using them, none of these characters belong to me! 

Author's Note: I really have got to stop this addiction to my author notes! Grrr… Well, enjoy! (And yes, it's vague, but I did kind of mean it to be that way, so deal with it!)

* * *

Dare

Did he, did he dare?

Those words rang strong in him all his life – his current life, anyway – his tragic life.

It had never seemed like a problem before – he had often dared, not caring about what would happen to him. But now, there was so much at stake; he had never felt quite this way before. He felt elated, wondrous, confused, serious, giddy… everything all at once. It was a high he didn't want to let go – but unless he did something, he could never even think about going somewhere his newly inventive imagination could only dream about.

But that sounds wrong.

In truth, all he wanted was to feel truly happy again. That was all he had ever wanted. And now, he did feel it – just in a different way than he had expected. But, a way he loved and cherished.

Nothing could ever replace the aching sorrow in his heart, buried beneath the emotions and memories of years past, but for now, he truly felt happy for the first time in a year.

Right now, he stood outside the cold steel gray door, hand half-tense, half-poised. Did he, did he dare?

The image of, not a little blonde girl or a proud blonde man, but a smiling brunette in yellow came to his mind…

And he asked himself one last time: Did he, did he dare?

Yes.

**_

* * *

_**

Review**_R_**esponses

eviewesponses 

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, Okay, I didn't even GET those chapters until later! How am I supposed to beta-read chapters I don't have:P Don't worry, I'm not mad, you're not mad… right? Well, that's okay – as long as you review:)

**Phantom Rogue**, Yay! Me like your stories too! And I'm updating (sort of) soon, right:P

**Mz. Daydream**, I'm not sure if I sent this to you… I probably did and just forgot! And I'm glad you liked!


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: Dawn, Dros and Meathead aren't mine! (Just a little tribute to MAW by Marieke :P) 

Author's Note: Must… resist…

* * *

Secrets

sob _He lied to me!_ cry _He lied to US!_ weep_ I thought we could trust him!_ sigh … _I wonder what's for lunch…Haha, funny! No, but really… I just – this is going to take a little while to get used to, of course, but… I think, in the end, it'll all be for the better. Just… no more secrets. Please._

sob _He's back!_ cry _He's BACK!_ weep _I can't believe he's back!_ sigh _I wonder what's for lunch… Right, sure, funny… But truly, this is… this is amazing! I think that, now, I can really start to become… me. It'll be better for all of us… both of us… From now on, I hope that… No more secrets. Please._

The two were standing there, lost in thought, lost in lunch. And another watched, a grin lighting his face, a thought circling his mind…

_Secrets_, Ashley mused. I_ can't hate them, can't love them! But honestly, when you truly trust another, then…_

_You should be honest! I should've been honest! Honestly, what did I have to lose?_ Andros's mind wailed at him, his thoughts formed around, not Zhane, but Ashley now. _It's not like…_

_His city and home was left to be a ghost town!_ She reasoned, half-heartedly. _And his best friend, his brother, was mortally injured, possibly dying! And then… he was alone, left alone for…_

_Years! Years, I tell you! It's been years since I last felt happy in the true essence of my soul and heart…_Andros continued, ranting. _But now…_

_He found us! He found a team – not just a team to fight and work together with, but also a team of friends! I mean, honestly, the Power just draws us together, like…_

_Elgar and stupidity! Stupidity! I can't believe how… how stupid I was!_ sigh _But maybe…_

_Forgive him, I say. In the end, forgiving him is the best way to go… and who knows? Maybe that'll lead to something else…_

_Like love. Love._

_Love._

_Love._

Zhane grinned, watching them sigh wistfully together. He REALLY loved DECA's security cameras! He knew that there would be no more secrets… no more, not now – and not ever, if he had anything to do with it! Now then… what **was** for lunch?

* * *

Author's Note: … The light… it beckons… (Okay, so this one was vague, and it's really better off if you can actually see the little stars around sigh and sob and stuff, but whatever)

**_R_**eview**_R_**esponses

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, Yay! I'm proud of you! I'm going ice-skating tomorrow:) (Granted, I'm going to learn, but that's okay!) Hope you liked!

**Phantom Rogue**, Go babble! Me like reading about stripy babies:P And aren't you proud of me? I updated:D Okay, so they don't actually talk here, but… next time! I swear!

**Star Fata**, I'm glad you liked it! Be happy that I'm updating really fast on this (you should have seen how far apart my updates were for Forever Light!) And don't worry – FL might come back someday. Hope you enjoyed this! (Psst; I like your penname!)

**Mel**, I made a miracle! … Okay, maybe not a miracle, but definitely a start:) (Got to lay off the smilies…)


	4. Youth

Disclaimer: Do you really think they belong to me?

Author's Note: Okay, so I know that the story in the last part is REALLY stupid, but bear with me, okay?

* * *

Youth

"Karone!" the little boy shrieked happily as he chased after his younger sister, who, in turn, was running excitedly after a floating ball.

"Aaandros!" she yelped, grabbing a hold of the ball in midair; casting her gaze around, she caught sight of her brother, clad in a red jumpsuit of sorts, following her as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him. Panting, the little boy managed to reach her quickly enough as the two laughed and began to telekinetically move the ball around, calming down from their excited game of 'tag' just earlier.

"'Dos?"

"Yeah, 'Rone?"

"… Do you think there's other life?"

"Y'mean like an'mals?"

"No… well… yes… but, other life – like us life!"

"That's crazy, 'Rone!" Andros cried, firmly set in his childish beliefs.

"I dunno…" the little girl looked at her brother, and she held up the deflated ball, cocking her head at it. After a few moments, she shrugged and let go of it; it expanded and she began to use her beginner telekinesis to thrust it in small spurts of energy, pushing it back towards their home.

"Race ya!"

* * *

"Jeeeeff!" the young girl cried, wailing in a mock scared attitude. "Put me dowwn!" 

"Sorry, Ashy," the older boy shrugged, his face involuntarily breaking into random smiles.

She sniffed in a slowly realistic way. "Jeff…" she mumbled, wiping her hand across her nose. "P-Put… me…" her chest began to heave slightly, and all signs pointed toward a massive wail. "DOWN!" she suddenly shrieked, all tears lost from her voice, and her tiny fists beating out a pounding rhythm on her brother's shoulders.

"Whoa, calm, girl!" he exclaimed, immediately setting her down, lest he fear the wrath of a four-year old girl. Automatically, she broke into a wide grin.

"Race ya!"

* * *

"No!" she exclaimed, her mock angry attitude broken by fits of laughter. "I – will – not – sub-mit!" Bursting out, she broke into a spasm of giggles and tears. 

"What?" he asked, sounding amused. "No, really – what!"

Calming down slightly, she sighed heavily and leaned against him. Still giggling slightly, they walked along the moonlit park walk.

"Okay," she said. "Your turn!"

"Mine?" he asked, bewildered. "What?"

"C'mon!" she insisted. "Tell me all about it – your favorite and funniest childhood memory!"

"Well…" he muttered, his mind suddenly filled with the memories of that day – that fateful day – when Karone was kidnapped… naturally, he knew that wasn't what Ashley wanted to know.

"Oh…" she realized, seeing the depressed look on his face. "Never mind," she said quickly. "Never mind – you don't have to tell me anything."

"No, no!" he insisted, now being the firm one. "I… I want to tell you…" Clearing his throat slightly, he let his mind wander back – back to the days before **that** day. Memories he had buried in a shell of protection… protection against the joy of those memories, the joy he felt now.

"I guess… Every day back then was a favorite. But… one that really stands out would have to be that day when Karone was first learning how to use her telekinesis.

She was about… four? Three? I was five. We had gotten her a telekinesis ball and I was using it, trying to show her. Well… she kept trying and trying, but she didn't do anything. I was facing her, I guess, and she was concentrating solely on the ball. I kept giving her encouragement, but finally she gave up. Well… sometime later, she was trying again, and, the next thing I know, a piece of our favorite dessert hit me in the back on the head. She said later that she had been thinking that if she did manage to get this, then she would treat herself to some… and about how helpful I had been. Put it together and I got some _jugeel_ in my face."

But this point, Ashley was nearly red-faced with trying to keep her laughter in, and it all began to seep out, in tiny giggles, larger laughs, and after a little while, both of them were laughing at the memory.

They continued to walk, though, and soon quieted into a peaceful silence.

"Andros?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Oh… well, you're welcome… and, thanks."

"… You're welcome… Race ya!"

And a girl in yellow took off, with a boy in red chasing after her; as they had so many years ago, they were doing again, now.

**_

* * *

_**

Review**_R_**esponses

**Phantom Rogue**, Okay, before I forget: Where the heck did you get your penname? ANSWER OR FACE THE WRATH OF ME FORGETTING TO UPDATE AGAIN. :P As for the other part… hmm… you're right. I should get breeding stripy babies… Hmm… Thanks for the idea:) (I should review STL before I forget again, huh?)

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, Yeah, you and Rosa did kind of abandon your Romance Themes… but that's okay! Because you both have other GREAT stories that you're actually WORKING on:)

**Star Fata**, That's cool – how you got your penname. And I love the 'fata' (and that it means 'fairy' in Italian :)) And yes, Andros and Ashley SHOULD have stripy babies… now if only I could write myself a story about that…

**Thepoweroflove**, Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter too.

(Hey! Aren't you proud of me? I didn't put another A/N at the bottom:))


	5. Patience

Disclaimer: Uh… If I owned them, would they be here in my fantasy mind right now?

Author's Note: So I'm REALLY stretching the limit here in terms of theme, but… whatever. Have fun.

* * *

Patience

"Okay… try again."

":sigh: … Again? We've been at this, for, what, an hour?"

"Forty-three minutes," he corrected. "But I'm not counting."

"Right…" she muttered wryly. Sighing, she tilted her head back… "Okay:breath: I'm ready:breath:"

"First start with…" he moved slightly and reached out to position her outstretched hands. His breath was warm against her cheek, and she felt shivers run down her spine.

"-dy?"

"Wha-?"

He sighed softly, a little exasperated, a little amused. "Are… you… ready?" he repeated patiently.

Smiling a little, she nodded, not quite trusting her voice yet.

"Okay… concentrate…"

She did. And after a little while, the ball began to float slightly – not much, granted, but it did…

"Oh… I did it!" she cried, breaking all focus and spinning around to hug the surprised man behind her.

He laughed slightly, feeling the joy radiating from her. "You did it… Congratulations."

"Thanks, Andros."

"Y-You're welcome… Ashley."

She giggled. Of course, then, they both had to realize that her arms were still wrapped around him, his lightly touching her in a half-hug. Embarrassed, she pulled away. But as she did, he reached out and pulled her back into an embrace.

"Thanks," he whispered softly to her. She smiled, no words giving enough meaning to this moment. A moment of peace, progress, and patience.

**

* * *

**

_**R**_eview_**R**_esponses

**Mel**, That coach from MF is called Udonna… yeah, weird name. :P Glad you liked:)

**Phantom Rogue**, Uh… no stripy babies here, sorry. And you know my birthday (Just like I know yours!)

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, Yes. Maybe you should get back to 'them' (whoever 'they' are…) But seeing as how 'they' are probably the Romance Themes, you can willingly abandon them for the Zodiac Rangers… riiight? Well, you go back to… :looks around furtively: 'them'…

**Jessica01**, There's really no telling when I'll ever update. Whenever I get the sudden urge that I've left everyone hanging for too long, and… Yeah. Like that. Hope you liked!


	6. Routine

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Get used to it.

* * *

Routine

His eyes were numb. His fingers were numb. God, his **brain** was numb by now… but he wasn't about to give up. Hands flying over the keyboard, soft clicks brought up countless wellsprings of info matching his search – it would take hours to go through them! Sighing, the weary man leaned back in his seat and resigned himself to the legions of work he was submitting himself to.

Tap. Tap.

The soft sound of footsteps walking towards him brought a faint smile to his face. She would be here, as usual, trying to coax him away from the station and into the real world. Once it didn't even faze him. Once he reluctantly stepped away. Once he was almost eager to walk away. And once, her gift of thoughtfulness was reason enough to push back his chair and step into her world.

The steamy scent of cocoa pulled his gaze towards the figure walking towards him, a gentle smile on her face.

"Brought you something," she teased, setting one of her two mugs down on the console. They both knew that she did this every time he lost happened to lose himself to his past habit of working nonstop. Picking up the cup gratefully, he brought it cautiously to his lips as he sipped the searing liquid that slid smoothly down his throat in a cascade of chocolaty goodness.

Giggling at the reverent look on her boyfriend's face, Ashley leaned forward and pressed a control. The screen before them blanked out and turned to a screensaver of a revolving signet – the sign of the Megaship.

"How long have you been working?" she demanded. He answered, playing along with the questions she would always ask him.

That continued, until they had finished their cocoa and he had relaxed from the tense state of worry he was always in before she intervened.

"Thanks," he mumbled, as she took his now empty mug.

She merely smiled, walking away as she always did, leaving him wondering and wishing and wanting.

But she'd be back later, tugging on him to go somewhere with the rest of the team. Imploring him to get out of his chair and do something. She always would.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh. My. Gosh… I ACTUALLY DIDN'T HAVE AN AUTHOR'S NOT AT THE BEGINNING! grin

**R**eview**R**esponses

**Mel**, You know, I never thought of that Udonna-Madonna thing… whatever. In case you're still counting knuckles, there seems to be 30 days in April. Just an FYI. :P

**Star Fata**, I don't know… I just kind of threw some stuff down on the keyboard and… that's what came out of it! Glad it's realistic!

**AH/AS**, I don't think this really qualifies as soon, but… I tried. And I finished another theme! grin

**Jessica01**, Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!

**Phantom Rogue**, They should have just made something at the end of each episode for, like, five minutes about what happened between Andros and Ashley – because, you know, there're the best couple that didn't get much action! (I mean, Tommy and Kim kissed way more than once and Jen and Wes actually said "I love you.") … That's actually a really good idea:)


	7. Smile

Disclaimer: gets down on hands and knees and starts begging Disney … Until they say yes, it's not mine.

* * *

Smile

It was a lot about her smile.

That way it just lit up everything – her eyes, her face… his life. That sparkle in her eyes, that sweet, loving grin.

If he had to name one part of her he loved the most, it would have to be her smile. Just the brightness of it – it was enough to clear the clouds in his heart and bring some light back into his life. Something just clicked when he saw her smile. Even the pouty grin she exerted when pleading for him to do something brought a half-grin to his face.

On the other hand, he hated it when she cried. A few tears sliding down her cheeks, leaving salty trails behind. And her lips pursed downwards in a desperate attempt to keep cool. Just the sight of her face, looking so lonely and forlorn, with a few strands of hair whipping around her face, she being blatantly ignorant of them.

He still remembered that one time when… he had made her cry. The sight of her tears, caused by his actions, was enough to bring himself to reluctant tears. Much as he hated feeling so weak, he knew what he had to do now.

Upon seeing her again, a joyful smile immediately chasing away the sorrow that shadowed her eyes, he smiled himself, and then he knew.

Yes, it had to be her smile.

**

* * *

**

_R_eview**_R_**esponses

eviewesponses 

**Phantom Rogue**, Huh. You're right. He didn't, did he? frown Oh well – we still love him anyways!

**the-power-of-love**, Uh… wow… thanks. Glad you liked!

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, grin This one's not as good, but I LOVE my next one. You all just have to wait until I get the guilty urge to update again.

**Mz. Daydream**, Well, since I basically just novelize parts of episodes, and since I've read SO much of other people's EXCELLENT A/A fanfiction, I can only hope that I write them well! Thanks!

**Star Fata**, Hmm… maybe that's my hidden talent. :P

**Slytherin-Angel44**, Thanks! Hope you liked this one!


	8. Game

Disclaimer: THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE:evil laugh:

Author's Note: Please tell me you didn't believe that disclaimer… Whatever. Enjoy this one – it's one of my favorites.

* * *

Game

_Maybe it's all just… a game to him. Just something you do when you're bored!_ Bitter tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of what had just happened. How many times to date? How many times had she so daringly reached out a hand of friendship only to have it snubbed with the icy flame of obvious dislike?

_Enough is enough!_ Her mind cried, not for the first time. She was tired – tired again. A part of her heart continuously asked for his hand (once she actually touched it! She actually laid her hand on his once!) to accept hers for once, and not just lie there, looking so still and lifeless… as still and lifeless as his heart seemed to be.

But sometimes… she really saw him. Saw the real him, underneath the cold exterior. Sometimes… only sometimes… she saw him break, saw him break free and explode in a rampage of emotions – at least, that's what her heart felt whenever she saw the slightest bit of a smile crawl hesitantly onto his face. That's what she felt when his hands were clenched into fists of anger and a look of dark hatred spread malevolently across his face. (she never did say they were GOOD emotions!) And that's what she felt when she could hear him, late at night, in the darkness of the Bridge, tormenting himself over and over with the shadowed memories of his past.

To another person, it might have been like a game, you know; Times The Charm! Fill in the blank: How many times does it take before he accepts?

Or maybe like some Wheel of Fortune thing. A row of letters, category: Emotions of the plagued man. The many twists and turns it took to navigate a heart such as his.

Yes, it could be all that. Or it could just be the simple thing that kept her playing this frustrating game with her heart.

A few more tears slid down her cheeks as she stubbornly ignored the answer that was right there: In her heart and soul… but her mind would never admit it.

So for now… she would just keep on playing this game… and hope that someday, her steps would lead her to Finish.

* * *

ReviewResponses

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, Yes, we all love Ashley's smile (but we love Andros's more :P :)) And yes, I loved those other chapters. (And I'm going to love Ch 20 too, aren't I?)

**Slytherin-Angel44**, Thanks! Yeah – these themes are fun and easy to write. (And the rest of us can indulge happily in A/A)

**Phantom Rogue**, That was one of my favorite A/A parts! The one in Ct2D P2! He made Ashley sad – but then happy:)

**Sasja**, Hey – I'm getting better at that whole guilty/update thing. Hope you liked this one!

**Star Fata**, That's a good thing… right:P Thanks!

**Mel**, Remember in Ct2D? Well, if you haven't seen that or something… he made her cry here! Bad Andros:) But we still love him, don't we?


	9. Yield

Disclaimer: I'm lazy: OF COURSE THEY BELONG TO ME… Not.

Author's Note: Ugh. I'm really stretching the theme here – just read between the lines and you'll get why this particular drabble is titled 'Yield'.

* * *

Yield

She frowned, the gesture marring her face. He was doing it again…

He scowled, the look familiar on his stern face. For once, it wasn't working!

She stepped forward, lightly, her boots making the faintest clicking sound on the cold metal floor. For once he didn't tense in the chair (although, he was already stressed out enough to be doing that) and coldly demand who was there. No, despite the façade he kept up throughout the day, he was already beginning to relax ever so slightly and allow himself to actually feel safe. It would do wonders for his complexion!

It would also do wonders in allowing the ever-determined Yellow Ranger to sneak up on him, with her ever-daily routine of getting him to 'go out and play'.

"Hi," she said calmly, unable to contain the undertone of bubbly joy.

She immediately saw him go rigid.

Forcing some manners into his voice, he replied, only a little rudely, "Hello."

"The rest of us were thinking about going down to the Surf Spot… maybe grab a bite… maybe walk around the park a little. Want to come?" Eyes filled with hope, she implored him with her puppy-dog gaze.

Sighing, the Kerovan looked at his work. The scans were still bringing up fruitless results, and it would be awhile before he would be able to do something with it.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. Much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to be left alone in the Mega Ship, listening to the ghosts of his past invade his mind in the dead silence that only served to remind him of everything he had lost.

"Really?" Ashley perked up in surprise. "Really really?"

"Yeah," Andros nodded, looking at her with a hint of a smile on his face. "Really really."

* * *

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, I tried, right? I almost updated soon! (But not COMPLETELY my fault!) Anyway, hope you liked!

**Phantom Rogue**, Duh – of course they'll get to Finish! But even if they don't, that's what fanfic is for… ;)

**Star Fata**, Yay! Thanks! (Her mind won't admit that she likes him – or loves him, maybe – and that's why she keeps trying, in case you wanted to know. S'kay – we're all a little dense sometimes. :P)

**Slytherin-Angel44**, Andros/Ashley the best:beams: Hope you liked this one!

**thepoweroflove**, Thanks! Hope you liked this one!


	10. GreenEyed Monster

Disclaimer: Oh, how jealous I am of Disney for being able to own Andros and Ashley and Zhane...

Green-Eyed Monster

Sometimes it was so easy to hate her.

Hate them.

Sometimes he just wanted to ignore his conscience and let his mind, body and spirit just hate the way they could just laugh.

Hate the way they could just have fun.

Hate them for enjoying life.

Hate them for being so happy.

He knew they too had suffered. He knew they too had known sorrow. Anger. Hate. But they had also known love. So had he. But while they had only felt the suffering of souls they didn't know… he had seen the way his people withered under a grip of evil. He had felt the way his family felt every time another person was injured; every time they were sent into battle; every time another person didn't come back.

Once that was his brother.

Maybe not blood brother, but his brother nonetheless. Every part of his heart agreed with that idea, and no part of his mind rebelled.

So when he said his last goodbye to his friend – for who knows how long? – the hurt had cut deep into his heart… and that final look at him, encased in carbonite, encased in his ranger suit, a helmet covering the person he was, had sealed his heart.

But now all he was doing was pitying himself.

Lying alone in his room.

Lying alone in the dark.

Lying alone in his memories.

So when he heard the peal of laughter, the playful banter, and the way the rowdy footsteps slowed outside his door and the hushed conversation outside, his heart clenched painfully.

It ached for the friendship he had been too long without.

It longed for the smiles he hadn't experienced in, well, forever.

And it desired the love that was slowly melting his heart. The love a sunny smile brought. The love a twinkling eye and mischievous glance created. The love he felt whenever he got just a little too close, whenever his hand accidentally brushed a certain someone's, the love he now wished for a little too much.

So much that maybe, someday, he wouldn't feel the need to only want these things that these Earthly rangers had.

So much that maybe, one day, he could let go of his harbored feelings and accept them.

Little by little, his 'green-eyed monster' (as he had heard it being referred to before) melted in the wakening of his heart.

**

* * *

Phantom Rogue, Yay! I updated! After… many… many… months… ::sheepish:: I apologize. ::nods:: But hopefully you liked this! Happy New Year!**

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, Yeah, I guess I should go beta… Maybe 2007 will be the start of a new year for all of us! (and maybe I'll stop procrastinating SO MUCH) Happy New Year!

**Slytherin-Angel44**, Thanks! I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But thankfully, you guys are so awesome that you still read and review! Hope you liked this one! Happy New Year!

**thepoweroflove**, Well… I didn't really update quickly, now did I::hangs head in shame:: But hopefully you still liked this drabble! Happy New Year!

**DizneeDol**, My deepest and most sincere apologies for making you wait. ::sad:: But I'm so grateful that you reviewed! Happy New Year!

**Star Fata**::blinks:: I don't think I understood much of that review… But I still love it anyways! Happy New Year!

**SweetSas**, I reallyreally updated! (granted, it took me about… three months…) But I suppose there aren't any cliffhangers in themes. Happy New Year!


	11. Dependence

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Notes: It's been a while, hasn't it? This one's a little… interesting, but enjoy anyways!

* * *

Dependence

"Ow."

"Oh, ow, sorry… Didn't see you there," she apologized.

"How do you not see someone?" he demanded

"It's dark…" she explained.

"…"

"Now you're not talking to me!" she declared.

"Was I ever to begin with?" he muttered.

"… You aren't talking to me," she decided.

"No," he retorted flatly.

"Well…" she hesitated.

"Well?" he asked.

"I thought you might be cold," she mumbled, tossing him a bundle.

Staring at it, he realized what it was.

"Er… Thanks?" he offered awkwardly.

She smiled.

"You're welcome."

And no more words were exchanged as they sat there together, mentally supporting the other.

**

* * *

**, Thanks! I realize that the whole "hope you see you soon" didn't quite work out, but I hope you still read this. 

**Phantom Rogue**::sighs:: I miss you all! But then again, that's mostly my fault, isn't it? Bah, this theme is weird. I like the others better.

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**::guilty look:: I logged on to AIM today! But you weren't there… And I e-mailed you… And I updated! You don't get much better than that:P Miss you too::tear::hugs::

**Star Fata**, I'm glad you noticed that I didn't do the whole Zhane thing! I wanted to do something different, because that would have been obvious. And this one… I don't know. Thanks for the review!

**SweetSas**, Late review, early review… I'm a late updater no matter what, so I can't blame anyone.  I'm just glad you reviewed at all! Thanks, and hope you enjoyed this!

**Melissa**, It's been so long since I was kind of… part of this. I'm drifting, I know. ::makes face:: BUT, I'll never be completely detached! I'll always have a place for you (and hopefully you'll have a place for me ::shy::)!


	12. Power

Disclaimer: I wish.

Power

Tears blinded her as she fought. Despite that, she kept her focus and determination, ruthlessly plowing through the throngs of Quantrons that just kept coming. Sparks and blaster fire flew everywhere, and she no longer knew right from wrong. It was fight fight fight. Fight to the death. She was careful not to accidentally injure one of the many civilians that had bravely joined the fight to protect their home, however.

But even as her body was on Automatic, her mind was a blur of thoughts. Mostly worried ones. Worry for Earth, worry for the future, worry for her friends… but out of all of them, the desperate pleas that her boyfriend and friend would make it out of that haven of evil alive were the most prominent. Alive, and still sane, preferably.

Suddenly, she didn't know when or how, a rush of gold danced around her. She could feel the Power being pulled away from her, and she gasped at the momentary shock it caused, but then she relaxed, her hands slowly drawing themselves down in front of her. Looking around, she saw her friends in much the same predicament, their ranger suits falling away in a sparkle of color, their eyes wide with shock and… joy? Looking around more, she could see the layer of sand that blanketed the floor and the metallic soldiers that suddenly weren't there. A trembling smile tugged at her lips and a cry sounded from her. Cheers and whoops were heard all around. But her cry was one of confusion and despair.

A comforting hand lain on her shoulder pulled her back to reality.

"You okay?" the voice whispered.

"… I don't think he's coming back." Even as she spoke the words, she refused to believe them. Didn't want to believe them. How could she? Give up on the one person who had been willing to give up everything for her?

Andros felt the rush of Power. He felt the goodness that crumpled darkness and saved light, foiled evil and renewed hope. And he could only feel anguish. Anguish that such a great life had to be destroyed… by his hand. He had stabbed the blade at the glass that kept Zordon alive. **He** had made the ultimate decision to do that. And he hadn't been strong enough to save his world himself.

Looking down, he slowly made his way over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. The Dark Fortress began to descend back to Earth. Back to the planet he had grown to love and protect as his own. Back to his friends, who were probably still celebrating their victory over evil… Back to Ashley.

Zordon had given up his life for us. Ashley processed that numbly as she listened to Andros debriefing the rest of them.

Karone was brought back to life by Andros.

Zordon's power eliminated evil.

I can't stop thinking about Andros.

Smiling slightly at that last thought, she began to muse about what this all meant. What kind of love it took to do this kind of stuff. The will power and… Power. What kind of power it is.

Weeks later, curled up next to her boyfriend in a soft chair, both lost in thought.

"Andros?" Ashley murmured, looking up.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her sleepily.

She reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Smiling wryly, he pulled her closer. "Love you too."

The power of love…

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh… This is one of my least favorite. You'll have to bear with me; the next few aren't that good…

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**: Wow. It's been a while since that review. I'm very very glad that you aren't mad at me.

**bRaInWaVe**: Haha! Thanks for your reviews! They're very encouraging!

**Phantom Rogue**: I guess, in a way, this is sort of like my consoling gift for my real gift being so late. So hey! This one is dedicated to you! (And I wish I could post my favorite recent drabble, but that's still a ways in future…)


	13. Test

Disclaimer: Nothing new here

Author's Note: Um, hello. Been a while hasn't it?

**Test**

Glaring at the test booklet, she glanced at her test bubble form. Ashley frowned, closing her eyes in concentration… **nothing** could distract her now; NOTHING. The life on many depended on this – well, more likely, the happiness of her parents and the welfare of her crazy grandmother who had made a ridiculous bet with her uncle, both forcing her to hit the books every time she relaxed with a book and…

Not now…her mind whimpered as her thoughts suddenly swerved to the red ranger; or, should she say, former red ranger… and current boyfriend of mine.

A smile graced her lips at the thought. But for now… Her eyes refocusing on the multiple-choice questions, she steeled her determination to face the most difficult of them all: the SATs.

* * *

Frowning in boredom, Andros rubbed his forehead, listening to the ambassadors and representatives from numerous worlds discussing the latest topics in Galactic News.

"But that would effectively… blah blah the blah blah…"

"No – I insist. Blah blah needs the assistance much more than blah blah blah-blah blah."

Stifling a yawn, the former leader of the Power Rangers settled back slightly, trying hard to keep his composure. Had 'sleeping pills' been one of the benefits Kin-Won had empathized upon approaching him with the job offer? Or was this just another one of the many 'tests' he had mentioned, continuously saying how he would be the perfect man to overcome these obstacles?

Either way…

Snapping back to attention upon hearing his name – or his title at least – Andros focused on the task at hand and not other… distracting thoughts.

* * *

Ashley bit her lip, absently twirling a lock of hair as she glared vaguely at the question. She had never been one for math or science, though she had found something quite interesting about Astronomy – which showed in her grades. Nevertheless, this long answer question concerning geometry and physics confused and bored her to tears. Sometimes she really missed that little alarm that DECA had… coughing silently, she refocused on the test… something about Newton's Laws…

Sighing in relief, the brunette former Power Ranger turned in her test booklet and Scantron sheet to the teacher, accepting the complimentary pencil with a weak smile. Trying not to roll her eyes a the overly bright grin the supervisor flashed at her, Ashley skittered away, only too happy to meet up with Cassie and Carlos.

"How'd it go?" Cassie demanded. "What did you get for that one about Newton's Laws…? Like they expect us to remember these things after learning them in, like, seventh grade!"

Grinning in response, Ashley watched Carlos let out a fake groan and double over in dismay.

"Almost everyone I know has taken it already! Why must they make me wait?" he declared in an overly dramatic stage voice.

"Hey, you're the one who said he didn't want to take the SAT so early – but think about it! If you'd done it then, you would have been able to celebrate with T.J… speaking of which…" Ashley glanced around quizzically. "Oh Cassie," she sympathized mockingly. "I'm so sorry… Lost your boyfriend after only a few weeks?" Giggling, she ducked the Asian's wild swing.

Grappling with each other, the two best friends mock fought, though they ruined the effect by giggling madly the whole time.

"Hey now, do I have to start giving out timeouts?" an amused voice asked. Looking up in surprise, Ashley smiled to see T.J there, trusty and dependable, holding a bag that looked and smelled suspiciously of Adele's fries and shakes.

Catching her stare, T.J hefted the bag and walked over to a bench, setting it down. "Though you guys might appreciate something other than those… pencils…" Coughing slightly, he lifted the bag back up and added, "Figured we could go to the park and…" he shrugged.

Laughing, Cassie pulled Ashley along as they linked arms, walking in the direction of Angel Grove Park.

* * *

A week after her test, Ashley found herself staring at another piece of paper. Only this wasn't the test… it was the envelope that held the results of that test – and this particular piece of paper was much more substantial in its worth. Her parents would likely want to hold some sort of ceremonial Opening of the Results, but… Ignoring that little voice in the back of her head, Ashley ripped open the envelope and yanked out the crisply folded paper, nearly ripping it and giving herself a paper cut in the process. Scanning the letter anxiously, her eyes stopped upon the four-digit number…

She heard a cry, but she didn't even realize it was hers until she was already out of the house and looking up and down the street, running blindly. That was okay. Her feet knew where to go.

Leaping into someone's arms, she laughed dizzily. Burying her face in Andros's neck, she smiled, breathing warm air as she spoke:

"I passed."

Smiling back, her boyfriend pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I think we both did."

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, yes. Not much of a drabble, but alright, I'll take it. And just so I know I haven't been around for… what, a year now? I've been kind of losing touch with this fandom, much as it pains me to admit.  So updates will be whenever I get a sudden jolt (you can thank Marieke or Rosa for that :P) and it occurs to me that I still have several themes already written that need to be posted. So review if you please, and I'll do my best to churn out a few more themes!


End file.
